Marry Me
by Awesomegirl863
Summary: Dark Link and Dark Zelda are getting married. Dark Link's cousin is coming to the darkworld. And what happens when she catches Dark Pit's eye. Rated t/m


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story**

**Marry Me Chapter 1:Wow**

Brawl day was great. With Ganondorf dead, Dark Link, Dark Zelda, and me, Dark Pit, were able to join everyone else in Brawl with out trying to destroy it. We were kinda sad about it ending because we made so many friends, even Pit and me, Link and Dark Link, and Zelda and Dark Zelda, became best friends.

Dark Link and Dark Zelda were getting married, but because it was in the dark world, Zelda, Link, Pit, and all the other Brawlers couldn't attend; I was the only one who could, besides the other darks that Ganondorf "created". Dark Link did say his cousin was coming over, and that I'd probably "like" her.

Dark Link put air quotes around the word "like". I don't get what that meant, but I probably will soon. Anyways, about the wedding; Dark Link said he and Dark Zelda would be too busy planning the wedding that it would be great if _**I**_ could watch her until after the wedding.

That's something I don't understand about Dark Link; she's not _**MY**_ cousin, so why do I have to watch someone I don't even know; she could just be coming to avenge Ganondorf's death for all I know, but none the less, I agreed. There was a knock at my door. I didn't know what Dark Link meant by "I would like her" but I'm about to find out. "It's unlocked!" I called from my couch.

Dark Link walked into my house with a girl around my age; I'm about 2 years younger than Dark Link and about a year younger than Dark Zelda. "Dark Pit," Dark Link put his arm around her, "This is my little cousin, Dark Patrisha."

She was so… well… wow… her milky white skin, her black hat (that looked like a snowcap), her long hip length black hair, her big beautiful black anime eyes, her wings were so black, they looked purple, and her black T-shirt and black tight pants that hugged her body enough to make you wanna stare at those gigantic breasts and super cute ass forever.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking such perverted thoughts. She could never "like" me, and I think I get what Dark Link meant by I would "like" her.

"Dark Pat, this is my friend, Dark Pit, or DP, which he is more commonly known by close friends," Dark Link pushed her into my house and onto my lap, which made me slightly blush, "have fun." Dark Link smirked at that as he closed the door. Dark Pat was still on my lap with her bangs covering her face.

"So… ummm…," she said, still on my lap, "this isn't really the proper way to meet someone. I hope I'm not too much to handle, like Dark says I am." I smiled and shook my head. "No," I answered, "it's not much of a bother." She moved her bangs out of her face and smiled back.

"So," I could tell she was trying to start a conversation, "where do I sleep?" I didn't even know the answer to that. "I don't have another room," I sighed. "But," Dark Pat argued, "if I sleep in the bed, you won't have anywhere to sleep." "Well _**YOU'RE**_ the guest," I argued back. "Well it's _**YOU'RE**_ house," she retorted. We awkwardly agreed to share the bed.

_Night had fallen and I was in bed, still awake, as if waiting for something. Later Dark Pat had uncomfortably climbed into bed next to me. My body laid itself down and turned to face her. Dark Pat turned towards me and whispered something; the only words I could make out were "this" and "bad". She drifted off to sleep and so did I.

It was morning and I woke up and Dark Pat was resting, with her head on my chest. She woke up about five minutes later and realized the position we were in and let her hair fall in front of her face again. She rolled off me and turned her back to me. "Sorry," she muttered.

I tried to feed Dark Pat breakfast, but she said she wasn't hungry. I asked her to eat something and, after 5 minutes, she ate a little breakfast. During the time, she was talking about how Dark had invited her to his and Dark Zelda's wedding I nodded at occasion to show I was listening.

When she was done she cleaned her dishes and went outside into my front yard. Even the way she walks… it was… wow!

**Thanks for reading.**

**Yes I'm aware it was boring, but I get better later I promise**

**~Awesomegirl863**


End file.
